1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display with a heat generation unit to preheat a liquid crystal display panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display operates according to an alignment of liquid crystals. Alignment of the liquid crystals is changed according to a voltage difference between pixel electrodes and a common electrode by light irradiated from a light source, and the liquid crystals having changed alignment adjust a transmission amount of light, thereby allowing a desired image to be displayed.